Special
by ulil.olala
Summary: Sesaat kemudian, Karma bangkit dari kursinya. Kemudian, kepalanya dicondongkan ke arah Nagisa. Secara tiba-tiba, bibir lembut Karma sudah mendarat di pipi Nagisa. (A shortfic special for KwonJulia17)


Nagisa sesekali menyesap teh hangat yang berada di cangkir berwarna putih gading.

Berhadapan dengan Nagisa, Karma duduk dengan tenang sembari meminum susu stroberi dengan senyuman tertahan di bibirnya. Pandang emas miliknya sesekali menatap Nagisa yang sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas ulangan milik murid didiknya.

Tujuh tahun sudah mereka tidak bertemu. Tapi mereka selalu merasa tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak Nagisa, tidak juga dengan Karma.

.

Special

By: Ulilil Olala

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yusei Matsui

Akabane Karma x Nagisa Shiota

.

.

.

"Um...Karma..." Nagisa menatap Karma dengan canggung.

"Iya, ada apa Nagisa?" Karma balik menatap Nagisa.

Nagisa kemudian menyodorkan selembar kertas putih dengan coretan disana-sini. Karma hanya memandangnya heran.

"Bisa tolong kau bacakan yang ini?" Jemari Nagisa menunjuk sebaris kalimat tidak jelas yang ditulis seenaknya. "Aku tidak bisa membacanya, tulisannya berantakan sekali."

Karma kemudian tertawa. "Astaga Nagisa, yang guru disini kan kau."

Nagisa hanya tertawa canggung, kepalanya tertunduk malu.

"Tulisannya tidak jelas sekali, aku sangat kesulitan memahaminya..."

Karma tertawa lagi. Tangannya menarik lembut kertas yang diberikan oleh Nagisa. Kernyitan kemudian muncul di dahinya tak lama kemudian. Karma menegakkan kepalanya, pandangnya tertuju pada sosok pria yang berada di hadapannya. "Kau benar Nagisa, tulisan ini memang sulit dibaca."

Nagisa kemudian tertawa. "Benar kan, bahkan Karma yang jenius saja tidak bisa membaca tulisan ini. Kalau begitu kulingkari saja, biar besok kutanyakan pada si pemilik tulisan ini."

Mendengar jawaban Nagisa, Karma tertawa kembali. Pada akhirnya tawa terderai dari merka berdua—tanpa menyadari bahwa tawa mereka memancing atensi beberapa pengunjung kafe lainnya.

"Yah...Nagisa, bagaimana dengan keadaan kelas yang kau ajar sekarang?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba diajukan oleh si pemilik surai merah manyala.

Nagisa hanya memandangnya sebentar, tak ayal, dia menjawab, "tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya beberapa murid terkadang meremehkan tinggi badanku. Tapi sekarang mereka lebih menaruh hormat padaku dibanding saat pertama kali aku mengajar mereka. Dan nilai-nilai mereka juga meningkat secara berkala." Sebuah senyum dilontarkan, "kalau Karma sendiri bagaimana?"

Karma kemudian menjawab "Hmmm...tinggal menunggu setahun sebelum aku dipilih saja."

Nagisa tersenyum kembali. "Wah...Selamat kalau begitu Karma!"

"Terima kasih, Nagisa." Karma membalas.

Nagisa kemudian meletakan balpoin yang dia pegang, kemudian menyesap kembali teh yang berada di hadapannya. Karma juga masih meminum susu stroberi miliknya. Pandangnya sekarang tertuju pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

Melihat kelakuan Karma, Nagisa kemudian melayangkan pandangnya juga ke jendela. Terlihat beberapa anak sedang berjalan menggenakan seragam sekolah sembari bercanda.

"Kau tahu, Nagisa..." Karma berkata pelan, netra emasnya masih menatap kerumunan anak yang tertawa diluar. "Kadang aku merindukan saat-saat kita SMP. Rasanya sudah lama sekali."

Nagisa mengalihkan pandangnya dari jendela. Iris biru cermerlangnya kemudian memperhatikan Karma yang nampaknya masih terbuai dalam kenangan masa lalu. "Yah...aku juga begitu. Aku sangat merindukan Koro-sensei."

Kini mereka bertatapan. Senyum tak luput dari bibir Karma. "Sulit dipercaya, tapi aku juga merindukannya." Karma berucap pelan. "Hei Nagisa...masih ingat hari dimana kau mengalahkanku untuk pertama kalinya?"

Nagisa hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Karma melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku senang kau mengalahkanku waktu itu."

Atensi Nagisa kini sepenuhnya terpusat pada Karma. Sedikit, Nagisa keheranan dengan perkataan Karma. Kenapa pula dengan pemuda _merah_ yang berada di hadapannya ini?

Menyuarakan keheranan yang mengganjal di hatinya, Nagisa bertanya, "kenapa kau malah senang Karma?"

Karma tidak menjawab. Sesaat kemudian, Karma bangkit dari kursinya. Kemudian, kepalanya dicondongkan ke arah Nagisa. Secara tiba-tiba, bibir lembut Karma sudah mendarat di pipi Nagisa. Sontak saja, rona merah menjalari wajah Nagisa. Tidak lama, Karma kembali duduk di kursinya.

"K-k-k-Karma apa yang kaulakukan!" Nagisa berteriak, berusaha mengatasi rasa malu yang menjalar dan degup jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan.

Karma hanya menjawab santai, "Tidak ada." Susu stroberi kembali diseruput dengan senyuman tersungging di bibir.

Tidak berapa lama, Karma tertawa melihat Nagisa yang masih memerah. Sementara Nagisa sendiri merasa sangat konyol dengan rona merah yang berada di wajahnya dan berusaha menentramkan deburan jantung yang tidak mau berhenti. Nagisa sendiri tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdegup bergitu kencang. Bahkan Nagisa sangsi jika Karma mendengar degupan jantungnya.

Karma masih tertawa. Setelah tawanya reda, Karma berkata, "Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat senang waktu itu Nagisa?" Nagisa hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku senang karna akhirnya aku merasa aku benar-benar bisa dekat denganmu." Nagisa yang masih sibuk mengontrol jantungnya, kemudian menatap Karma. Jawaban bodoh macam apa lagi itu coba?

"Maaf Karma, aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu."

Karma menatap Nagisa yang kebingungan, kemudian berkata kembali "Yah, aku menyukaimu Nagisa."

Pernyataan singkat itu membuat kedua iris biru milik Nagisa membulat sempurna. Ini pasti bercanda. Ini pasti salah satu dari keisengan Karma!

"Jangan bercanda Karma! Ini tidak lucu."

Karma kembali tertawa. Kerasukan apa _sih_ setan merah itu! Hari ini dia tertawa sering sekali.

"Eeeehhh...kau tidak percaya? Aku menyukaimu Nagisa- _chan._ Aku menyadarinya saat aku bertarung denganmu waktu itu."

Pipi Nagisa kembali memerah. Dia tidak percaya hal ini. Ini terasa sangat rancu dan aneh bagi Nagisa. Sekali lagi, dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa, Nagisa mengutarakan pendapatnya. Kalau hal ini benar, maka...

"Apa kau _benar-benar_ serius Karma?" Karma tidak menjawab, dia hanya melempar senyum pada Nagisa.

"Aku sudah berusaha mengatakan hal ini sedari tujuh tahun yang lalu, Nagisa. Tapi aku baru berani menyatakannya sekarang."

Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian berbicara dengan sangat pelan "Soal itu...soalnya aku juga menyukai Karma."

Dan, kali ini pernyataan dari Nagisa lah yang sukses membuat bola mata Karma membulat.

"Aku dari dulu selalu mengagumi Karma, tapi aku menyadari kalau Karma terlalu sulit untuk diraih. Tapi disaat aku berusaha melupakan perasaan ini, perasaan ini malah terus berkembang. Dan, aku juga menyadari kalau aku menyukai Karma!"

Karma sekali lagi tidak menjawab. Kemudian seperti tadi, dia beranjak dari kursinya, mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Nagisa. Dan sekali lagi _Karma menciumnya_ —kali ini tepat di bibir.

Tapi kali ini Nagisa membalas ciuman Karma.

Ah, Nagisa tidak pernah tahu, pertemuan sederhana di kafe bisa menjadi seindah ini.

 **FIN** (dengan tidak elitnya :v)

A/n: Yosh, ulil kembali dengan fic gaje yang gajelas. semoga sajah alurnya tidak kecepetan :v

ulil belom nonton 365 nichi no jikan jadi gatau gimana karunagi nya *hiks* (yang punya ulil minta link boleh kan ya :v)

dan, untuk **KwonJulia17** sama kaya judulnya, fic ini special buwat kamoeh * HBD ya char, lop yu, moga" anda suka *


End file.
